


Shiro Takes a Shit in Curtis' Mouth

by BitterMelon77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curtashi AU Month 2019, Curtashi Month 2019, Curtashi Week of Firsts, M/M, curtashi - Freeform, shurtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMelon77/pseuds/BitterMelon77
Summary: "Open that nasty faggot mouth you piece of shit. You're worth less than my shit."Shiro grunts and shits straight onto Curtis' face."There you go you. Suck it all in, faggot. You're nothing but a toilet bowl to be shit on. That's your worth."





	Shiro Takes a Shit in Curtis' Mouth

Shiro won't fuck him but Curtis is a nasty whore so it doesn't matter. he'll take whateever Shiro'll give him.

"Open that nasty faggot mouth, you piece of shit. You're worth less than my shit."   
  
Shiro grunts and shits straight onto Curtis' face.   
  
"There you go you. Suck it all in, faggot. You're nothing but a toilet bowl to be shit on. That's your worth."

Curtis opens his mouth and hot shit hit his face. If this was the closest Shiro would get then he'd take it.

"this is the only food you'll get. Just lay there and die."


End file.
